


A Little Late

by ultwoodz



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Seungwoo está seguro de que solo se preocupa por Seungsik una cantidad normal.OLas cinco veces que Seungwoo no se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Seungsik y la vez que lo descubrió.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 5





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567375) by [sodapeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach). 



_Uno_

Seungsik se sentía como su hogar.

Estar junto a él hacía que Seungwoo se sintiera una persona completa, pero definitivamente no estaba enamorado de él ni nada de eso.

No estaban saliendo, solo eran mejores amigos que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Mucha gente tenía amigos quienes les importaban mucho. No era inusual ni diferente.

Cuando Seungsik llegó a casa después del trabajo, el aire en la habitación cambió. Se volvió mucho más cálido y brillante de lo que era cuando él no estaba allí, pero Seungwoo no podía evitar notar que parecía cansado y agotado como si se estuviera quedando sin batería.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Seungsik sonrió débilmente. "Solo fue un día largo."

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que me voy a la cama."

"Pondré una película para ti," ofreció Seungwoo. "Si te duermes, te llevaré a tu habitación para que no tengas que levantarte."

Seungsik se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco. "Soy demasiado grande para ser cargado."

Seungwoo extendió sus brazos para burlarse de él. "¿Quieres apostar?"

Dobló su cuerpo como si supiera que los dedos de Seungwoo se habrían ido directamente a sus costados porque Seungwoo tenía toda la intención de hacerle cosquillas hasta que lo viera sonreír nuevamente o de lo contrario tendría que tirarlo por encima del hombro y llevarlo a la sala de estar él mismo.

Pero fue suficiente para que Seungsik se olvidara de estar solo. Tenían ese efecto el uno en el otro, como buenos amigos que se preocupaban profundamente de una manera que era totalmente normal.

"¿Una película?" preguntó, con los ojos cambiantes.

"Mhm," tarareó Seungwoo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y girar la cabeza hasta que su nariz estuvo debajo de la barbilla de Seungsik. "Y te compraré comida."

"Me gusta la comida," dijo con timidez. "Y las películas."

"¿Qué tipo de comida y películas?" Preguntó Seungwoo. A decir verdad, él sabía todo lo que le gustaba a Seungsik, pero se trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"¿Pollo? ¿Y una comedia?"

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. "Ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate, yo pediré la comida."

Seungsik parecía aliviado y Seungwoo le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla antes de irse como para recordarle que estaba en casa y que no había nada más por lo que preocuparse.

Seungwoo se encargó de todo. Llamó al repartidor de comida y les preparó un par de cervezas, pero dejó que Seungsik escogiera la película una vez que terminaran de comer.

Luego se apilaron juntos en el sofá donde estaban más cómodos. Seungwoo puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Seungsik mientras buscaba en Netflix algo para mirar.

"Creo que hemos visto todo," reflexionó.

"Deberíamos ir a ver algo nuevo," coincidió Seungwoo, con los ojos cerrados como si fuera el que corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido.

"¿Tú quieres?"

"No hemos ido a ninguna parte en mucho tiempo," dijo. "Creo que te gusta quedarte en casa."

"Podrías ir sin mí," dijo Seungsik.

"No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo" dijo, mirándolo.

Seungsik fingió ignorarlo, pero vio su sonrisa incluso desde ese ángulo. "Bueno, no puedes ir sin mí mañana. He visto todo en Netflix."

"¿Qué pasa si me voy sin ti mañana?" Bromeó. "Entonces puedo volver y recitar toda la película de memoria como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos."

"¿Los viejos tiempos?" Seungsik se echó a reír. "¿Qué eres, el anciano del pueblo?"

"Sí y como el anciano del pueblo, tienes que escucharme," dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Cuál es tu primer pedido, entonces?"

"Irás al cine conmigo mañana por la noche," dijo.

"Está bien, es una cita," se rió Seungsik.

Parecía que ya se sentía mejor y eso es todo lo que Seungwoo quería.

Una vez que Seungsik eligió la película, apagaron las luces y se cubrieron con una manta grande y cálida. Fue suficiente para casi noquearlo, pero se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos en caso de que tuviera que cumplir su promesa de llevar a Seungsik a la cama.

Pero antes de que pudiera quedarse dormido, sintió que la cabeza de Seungsik se deslizaba sobre su hombro y su brazo se deslizaba detrás de su espalda como si tuviera toda la intención de quedarse dormido mientras sostenía a su compañero de cuarto. _Está bien. Yo te llevaré._

La película terminó y se quedó con una habitación vacía llena de sonidos de respiraciones somnolientas y ronquidos suaves. _¿Ya dormido? Son solo las 9:30._

Era lindo cuando dormía. Las comisuras de su boca que siempre estaban dobladas como un cachorro cuando sonreía, bajaban para hacer un puchero mientras soñaba con cosas que no recordaría. Hizo que Seungwoo se sintiera en paz y se alegró de que vivieran juntos. Estaba contento de ser el único al que se le permitía verlo así.

Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer y ese trabajo consistía en meter a Seungsik a salvo en la cama. Afortunadamente, Seungsik dormía como un hombre muerto y nada en la Tierra podía despertarlo, así que cuando Seungwoo lo levantó en sus brazos y lo echó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas, ni siquiera se quejó.

Llevarlo a su habitación fue una tarea difícil y casi lo dejó caer varias veces, pero tan pronto como llegó a la cama, encontró la fuerza para continuar. Dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente de Seungsik sobre el colchón y lo arrastró hasta que su cabeza encontró la almohada. Lo cubrió con las mantas y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente antes de irse a la cama. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse, una mano se extendió torpemente y lo agarró del brazo, deslizándose hacia abajo para encontrar su mano.

"Gracias," murmuró, sus ojos aún cerrados.

"Duerme un poco," dijo Seungwoo, apretando los dedos.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

_Dos_

La sala de cine estaba abarrotada porque aparentemente había un nuevo lanzamiento que todos se habían estado muriendo por ver. Todos, excepto las dos personas que solo salieron porque habían raspado el fondo de Netflix y necesitaban algo más para mirar.

Esa es la razón por la cual Seungwoo se dijo a sí mismo por qué quería salir con Seungsik tanto. Porque no tenían nada más que mirar. No era una noche de cita. Solo dos chicos yendo al cine juntos.

Fueron empujados juntos por la multitud de espectadores y Seungwoo instintivamente agarró la mano de Seungsik para no perderlo. Estaba tan estresado por tratar de rodear a todas esas personas, que ni siquiera sintió sus propios dedos deslizarse como si estuviera agarrándolo más para mantenerse calmado que nada, pero Seungsik estaba acostumbrado a que se aferrara a él. Se suponía que Seungwoo era el duro en su amistad, pero cualquiera que los conociera sabía que eso era pura mierda. No podría funcionar sin él.

"¿Qué deberíamos mirar?" Seungsik preguntó para distraerlo de la forma en que escaneaba el edificio lleno de temor.

"Cualquier cosa menos lo que sea que vayan a ver ellos" dijo.

"Tal vez quería ver eso."

Seungwoo palideció. No podía decir que no, pero ya sentía que se estaba sofocando y solo estaban en el vestíbulo.

"Solo estoy bromeando," se rió Seungsik. "Espera, déjame ver lo que está aquí hace más tiempo. Esas generalmente tienen la menor cantidad de personas porque todos ya las han visto."

Seungwoo se relajó cuando Seungsik sacó su teléfono con la mano libre a la que no se aferraba.

"Hm, solo hay una película de terror."

"No podemos ver eso, te vas a asustar," bromeó.

"¡No es cierto!" Gritó Seungsik. "Y mira quien lo dice."

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando," dijo. "No le tengo miedo a nada."

"¿Excepto grandes multitudes?" Preguntó, apretando su mano.

Seungwoo frunció el ceño y se alejó. "No tengo miedo. Solo estaba preocupado por perderte."

Decirlo en voz alta hizo que todo su cuerpo se encogiera. ¿Por qué era tan cursi? Estaba seguro de que era culpa de Seungsik. Él se lo pegó.

_"Aigoooo,"_ exclamó Seungsik. Extendió la mano y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos específicamente para molestarlo y lo abrazó. "Ven aquí, bebé gigante."

Seungwoo trató de alejarse, pero _realmente_ no quería hacerlo. Ese era su patrón. Dejaba que Seungsik pretendiera molestarlo y cuidarlo y fingía estar molesto. Todo era un juego. Él estaba seguro de ello.

"Vamos antes de que comiences a llorar," dijo Seungsik.

"Te odio," dijo en voz baja.

"No, no lo haces."

Seungwoo sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador. "Eres muy molesto."

Seungsik arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa en los ojos. "Estás enojado porque tengo razón."

" _No_ tienes razón," dijo.

"Estoy en lo cierto."

_"No,"_ insistió Seungwoo.

_"Si."_

_"No, no lo estás."_

_"Sí lo estoy."_

_"Oh Dios."_

Una vez que obtuvieron sus boletos, se dirigieron al snack bar. Era una ley que tendrían que gastar el dinero de un cheque completo en palomitas de maíz y dulces caros.

"¿Quieres nachos?" Preguntó Seungwoo, principalmente para sí mismo, pero lo que sea que el otro dijera probablemente lo ayudaría a decidir si los quería.

"¿Qué pasa si derramamos la salsa de queso?" dijo.

"Eso es cierto," dijo. "No nachos."

"¿Hot dogs?"

"Hmmm," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Vamos a comer después de esto?"

"Oh sí, no pensé en eso", dijo. "¿Qué hay de los churros entonces? Eso es solo un bocadillo."

"Los churros son buenos," dijo. "¿Qué tipo de palomitas de maíz quieres?"

"¿Mitad mantequilla, mitad queso?"

"¿Queso?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"Tú eres el que quería nachos," dijo.

"Eso es cierto," admitió. "Yo quería nachos."

"Es porque eres muy cursi," dijo Seungsik.

"Eso es todo, me voy a casa," hizo un puchero.

"¿Se supone que debo ir a ver esto solo y luego volver a casa y recitártelo como en los viejos tiempos?"

"No, no puedo dejar que veas esto solo," dijo Seungwoo. "Te asustarás."

Seungsik resopló. _"No haré."_

"Estoy muy contento de que no hayamos comprado nachos," susurró Seungwoo, haciendo una mueca en el oscuro teatro mientras la película se mostraba en la pantalla. Los órganos de un personaje cayeron al suelo, dando un pequeño rebote cuando aterrizaron. "O hot dogs."

"Esto es asqueroso," agregó Seungsik.

Ambos hicieron una mueca cuando el brazo de un hombre fue arrojado por la pantalla.

"Esto ni siquiera da miedo," dijo. "Es simplemente asqueroso."

"Creo que alguien detrás de nosotros acaba de vomitar," dijo mirando por encima del hombro.

Seungwoo se cubrió la boca e intentó no vomitar. "Oh, Dios mío, puedo olerlo."

"¡No!" suplicó en un susurro agudo. Seungsik lo agarró y lo levantó. Abandonaron sus bocadillos y salieron corriendo antes de que Seungwoo pudiera vomitar en uno de los asientos.

Una vez que salieron del teatro, Seungwoo se dobló, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. El color había desaparecido por completo de su rostro y su estómago se revolvió. Eso era lo único que no podía manejar. El olor de...

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Seungsik, frotándose la espalda.

"Sí," jadeó. "Estoy bien ahora."

"¿Quieres ir a casa?"

"No, deberíamos terminar la película," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Quieres terminar la película?"

"No," dijo. "Pero no quiero que tengas que irte a casa por mi culpa."

"Pero me gusta estar en casa contigo."

Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron. No estaba seguro de qué era la sensación en su pecho, pero estaba seguro de que era solo indigestión. Probablemente eran las palomitas de maíz que su cuerpo estaba rechazando. No podría haber sido otra cosa.

_Tres_

Tomaron un taxi a casa en lugar de molestarse con el autobús. El estómago de Seungwoo estaba hecho un nudo por la experiencia, pero era peor de lo que debería haber sido. Se sentía inquieto. Nervioso.

No podía mirar por la ventana sin sentirse mareado, así que se miró las manos, demasiado avergonzado para hablar. Se suponía que él era el fuerte y tuvieron que irse temprano porque le dolía la barriga.

El teléfono en su bolsillo vibró y él extendió la mano para sacarlo.

_Seungsik: ¿estás bien?_

Seungwoo se volvió hacia él y sonrió débilmente. "Estoy bien."

"Solo me estoy asegurando," dijo.

Seungwoo cerró los ojos. Deseó estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero eso requeriría que uno de ellos tomara el asiento del medio y eso hubiera sido extraño sin una tercera persona allí con ellos.

Sintió un dedo deslizarse alrededor de su meñique y sonrió para sí mismo instintivamente.

"¿Crees que puedes comer?" Preguntó Seungsik.

El asintió. "Creo que sí. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

"No, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa," dijo. "Sin embargo, podemos hacer algo."

"Eso está bien para mí," dijo Seungwoo.

"Voy a hacerte beber algo para el estómago," dijo.

Seungwoo frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Tú y tu agua de hierba saludable."

"Es solo té de jengibre", se rió. "Estás siendo un bebé gigante esta noche."

"Necesito soju y que dejes de tratar de cuidarme," hizo un puchero. "Tengo una reputación que mantener."

"Para quién," se rió Seungsik. Desenganchó su dedo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho juguetonamente. "Si eres demasiado bueno para que te cuiden, me retracto."

"Nunca dije eso," dijo, estirándose sobre el asiento trasero descaradamente, tomando su mano otra vez. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"No, dijiste..."

"No dije nada," dijo Seungwoo. "Estás alucinando cosas. Probablemente tienes fiebre. ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital?"

"¿Tengo que dejarte en el hospital?" Preguntó el conductor, sacándolos a ambos de su burbuja.

"No, lo siento, solo está siendo molesto," dijo Seungsik.

"No soy molesto", se quejó Seungwoo. "Tú eres molesto."

"Ustedes dos hacen una gran pareja," reflexionó el conductor con una sonrisa. "Me recuerdan a mí y a mi esposa cuando éramos jóvenes."

_No estamos juntos._

Eso es lo que Seungwoo habría dicho si su boca se hubiera abierto, pero sus labios estaban cerrados. La declaración lo sacudió de una manera que no esperaba porque tenían que escuchar eso todo el tiempo de sus amigos y familiares. _Ustedes dos deberían salir. Son como una pareja casada. Pertenecen juntos. Pensé que estaban saliendo. Desearía tener lo que ustedes tienen._ Lo escuchaba todo el tiempo, pero este extraño lo descarriló por completo.

"Gracias," dijo Seungsik, acostumbrado a eso también. Era mejor aceptarlo que tener una conversación en la que explicaban que en realidad solo eran amigos y que realmente no estaban saliendo. Ciertamente no estaban casados. Se volvió hacia Seungwoo y bajó la voz. "Entonces, ¿soy el esposo o la esposa?"

Seungwoo esbozó una sonrisa. _"Por favor."_

"Es una pregunta válida," susurró.

"Ambos somos el esposo," le susurró. "Ahora déjame en paz."

_"No."_

Pero si era honesto, nunca quiso que lo dejara solo porque eran mejores amigos y así eran las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su estómago estaba calmado, pero Seungsik insistió en hacerlo beber de todos modos.

"Estoy bien," insistió Seungwoo.

"Te pusiste verde," dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo. "Lo vi en persona."

"No lo hice," dijo. "Necesitas que te revisen los ojos."

"Estás siendo malo y solo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor," se quejó Seungsik.

"Me siento mejor. Lo hiciste bien. Ahora ve a buscar algo que hacer mientras yo preparo algo para comer," dijo Seungwoo, alejándolo.

"¿Por qué debería tener que irme?"

"Porque me siento mal por arruinar nuestra noche de cita y necesito una excusa para obligarte a lavar los platos," dijo tiernamente.

"Cualquier noche es una noche de cita cuando la paso contigo," dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para chocar sus narices. "Pero no estoy lavando los platos."

Seungwoo se frotó la punta de la nariz que se estremeció por el toque. "Eso da cosquillas."

"¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?" se inclinó hacia él otra vez y algo sobre tener sus caras tan juntas, a pesar de que habían estado así miles de veces, lo puso nervioso. Dio un paso atrás con ansiedad y escondió su rostro que se calentó de repente. "O no..."

Seungwoo lo rechazó casualmente. "Ve a cambiarte o algo así."

"Siempre haciéndome cambiar de ropa," se quejó, vagando a su habitación. "¿Qué es esto, una boutique?"

"Tú eres al que le gusta vivir en pijama," gritó Seungwoo.

"¡Tú también! ¡No te veo cambiando de ropa!"

"¡Eso es porque estoy a punto de cocinar y no quiero que el mío huela a grasa!"

"Eso es razonable, supongo, ¡pero eso sigue siendo súper molesto!"

"¡Ponte el pijama!"

Seungwoo sonrió para sí mismo mientras abría la nevera. Realmente no tenían nada excepto las sobras, pero las sobras podían saltearse. Todo sabía mejor cuando se arrojaban a una sartén y se freía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Seungwoo saltó cuando sintió brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, pero se relajó una vez que la familiar barbilla descansó sobre sus hombros. "No lo sé."

Seungsik tarareó. "Eso parece."

"Hey," dijo. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, su nariz rozando la mejilla del más joven. "No tienes que comerlo."

"Tal vez no quiero hacerlo," dijo Seungsik.

"Ya no estás invitado," dijo, dándole un besito en la mejilla antes de volver a cocinar. "Esto es todo para mí."

"Que egoísta," se quejó mientras se alejaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Seungwoo, notando el frío que ocupaba su lugar y no le gustó en absoluto.

"A pedir refuerzos," dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y cuando Seungwoo frunció el ceño porque sentía un poco de dolor porque no quería comer su comida, continuó. "Siento que necesitamos dumplings para ir con esto."

"¿No hay en el congelador?"

"¿Quieres dumplings congelados o quieres ordenar?" dijo intencionadamente.

Seungwoo hizo un gran gesto con la mano que sostenía la espátula. "Como sea."

"Gracias," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Y ordena un poco de sopa."

"¿Quién paga la sopa?" Preguntó Seungsik.

"Tú," dijo Seungwoo por encima del hombro.

"Tch," dijo. "Creo que he sido estafado."

"Eso es porque lo fuiste," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja para sí mismo con una sonrisa inteligente, mientras Seungsik les ordenaba algunos extras para ir con el misterioso salteado de Seungwoo.

Una vez que toda la comida estuvo lista (y entregada), se sentaron juntos a comer. La comida sabía mejor de lo que parecía y Seungwoo lo contó como una victoria.

Seungsik parecía más feliz cuando comía, y se alegró de poder estar allí con él comiendo comida de verdad en lugar de palomitas de maíz y nachos de cine.

Tenía las mejillas redondas mientras masticaba y Seungwoo no podía decidir si se parecía más a un cachorro o un hámster. Probablemente era una combinación de ambos y adoraba eso de él. Estaba feliz de tener un amigo tan lindo en su vida con quien compartir una comida.

"Me estás mirando," dijo Seungsik.

Seungwoo parpadeó, nervioso. "Tienes una semilla de sésamo en la barbilla."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó, frotándose la cara.

_Nop._

_Cuatro_

Seungwoo volvió a colocar su peso en el estante. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de un millón de maneras diferentes y juró que nunca volvería a ir al gimnasio. No le importaba si su cuerpo se marchitaba en la basura, ya había terminado con esto.

Hasta que se miró en el espejo del vestuario y vio lo bien que se veía con las venas extendidas por los brazos como telas de araña. Sabía que eso significaba que probablemente necesitaba beber más agua, pero maldita sea, se veía bien.

Sacó su teléfono y tomó algunas selfies en el espejo mientras se flexionaba de diferentes maneras, haciéndose lucir más tonificado de lo que realmente estaba. Pero lamentablemente, no tenía a nadie a quien enviárselas.

_Tal vez si dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo en casa y salieras a buscar un novio, tendrías a alguien a quien enviarle esto._

Pero él no quería un novio. No estaba lo suficientemente solo como para querer salir y tampoco estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para entretenerse casualmente con la idea.

En realidad, la idea de salir con alguien hizo que su piel se erizara. El concepto de conocer a alguien, superar sus nervios, hacer que lo conozcan y todas las otras partes estresantes que lo acompañan parecían más desagradables de lo que valían. Si había una forma en que podía saltar a la parte en la que se sentían cómodos juntos, entonces tal vez podría considerarlo, pero eso era imposible.

Entonces, en lugar de un novio, publicó sus fotos en Instagram donde sus amigos podrían estar celosos de su estado físico. #gymlife #workout #hustleformuscle.

Por divertido que fuera, se estaba haciendo tarde y quería llegar a casa y ducharse en su propio departamento.

Se puso la chaqueta y salió. Siempre caminaba de regreso al gimnasio porque estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia y tomar el autobús allí era contraproducente.

Afuera hacía frío y había empezado a nevar. Le preocupaba que Seungsik estuviera trabajando tarde otra vez y no le gustaba la idea de que él tomara el autobús a casa en la nieve. Tenía pesadillas sobre el hielo y no estaba seguro de si se podía confiar en el camino, pero decidió no enviarle mensajes de texto porque no ayudaría en nada demostrar que estaba preocupado. En todo caso, solo le daría algo nuevo para burlarse de él.

Se puso mala cara a sí mismo. Siempre se burlaba de él y luego lo cuidaba a como si Seungwoo no fuera el mayor. Y el más alto. Y el más fuerte. Sus otros amigos molestaban a Seungsik, pero se preguntó cómo era que podría salirse con la suya y molestarlo a _él_.

Caminó a casa, ocupado discutiendo con Seungsik en su cabeza y estaba a menos de una cuadra de distancia cuando vio un automóvil detenerse frente al edificio de su departamento. Se subió la capucha sobre la cabeza porque algo al respecto lo llenó de una sensación de fatalidad. Estaba inquieto y no podía entender por qué.

Probablemente no iban a saltar y asaltarlo. Era un automóvil de aspecto costoso y si alguien conducía un automóvil de aspecto costoso, probablemente tenían más probabilidades de saltar personas con intereses políticos o comerciales. Seungwoo no era un CEO o un joven ayudante que se escabulle para ocultar una aventura. Trabajaba en una escuela primaria. Si el auto era para él, tal vez era un padre rico que quería sobornarlo para mejorar las calificaciones de sus hijos. Si alguien _quisiera_ sobornarlo, ciertamente no diría que no. Podría usar el dinero para conseguirle a él y a Seungsik un refrigerador mejor. Uno con puertas dobles y dispensador de hielo.

Pero alguien salió del auto. Entornó los ojos y bajo la farola, vio a Seungsik sonriendo y saludando al conductor. _Ahh, alguien lo trajo a su casa._

Sabía exactamente quién era, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Todo lo que sabía era que era un mocoso rico que Seungsik con el que trabajaba en la misma empresa y que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Lo había mencionado antes varias veces. Dijo que el tipo había coqueteado con él inofensivamente y se detuvo en su escritorio varias veces en sus descansos. Al parecer, incluso habían almorzado juntos, pero no había nada serio, había dicho. Dijo que solo estaba siendo amable, pero Seungwoo conocía un enamoramiento unilateral cuando lo veía. Siempre eran tan dolorosamente obvios y vergonzosos de ver y Seungsik era claramente el objeto de uno.

Parecía que lo dejaba llevarlo a casa, así que las cosas se estaban volviendo más amigables de lo que pensaba. Y también se veía tan feliz, no como alguien que no quería estar allí. Seungwoo suspiró cuando su corazón se hundió. _Espero que sea amable contigo. Si alguna vez te dice algo malo, lo mataré y arrojaré su cuerpo al río._

Se estremeció contra el frío y se demoró porque no quería acercarse sigilosamente a Seungsik. No quería que supiera que estaba allí en absoluto.

Lo vio inclinarse hacia adelante y volver a meter la cabeza en el auto por algo. _¿Un beso de despedida tal vez?_

Hizo una mueca. No quería tener que pensar en eso. _Asqueroso._

Una vez que Seungsik estuvo adentro y el auto se fue, continuó hacia su edificio. No se estaba escondiendo, simplemente no quería entrometerse.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y el aire cálido hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como si fueran a colapsar debajo de él. No se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cansado.

"Hila," dijo Seungsik, desenvolviendo la bufanda alrededor de su propio cuello.

"Hola," dijo, incapaz de mirarlo. "Voy a darme una ducha."

"Está bien," dijo, un poco confundido.

Seungwoo fue directamente al baño y abrió el agua caliente. Se quitó la ropa y se cernió sobre el fregadero como si estuviera sin aliento. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero sentía que su interior se iba a romper en pedazos. Todo dolía y no sabía por qué.

_Es solo el frío._

Estar bajo la nieve después de un entrenamiento probablemente lo hizo sentir como basura, pero no explicaba el dolor en su pecho. Se paró bajo el agua y esperó que lo calentara, pero sentía frío por dentro. Se arañó a sí mismo como si estuviera literalmente retorciéndose, pero sabía que no había nada realmente malo en él.

Esto no era normal. Nada se sentía normal. No volvería a ser normal.

_Cinco_

Terminó de ducharse y decidió cambiarse y acostarse temprano. No se sentía bien por alguna razón y eso no era algo con lo que quisiera arrastrar el apartamento toda la noche. Seungsik solo se preocuparía y si preguntara qué estaba mal, Seungwoo no podría decirle porque no tenía ni idea.

"Hey, ven aquí," llamó Seungsik desde la sala de estar.

"Me voy a la cama temprano," dijo.

"No," se quejó. "Es un viernes por la noche. Si te acuestas, tenemos que admitir que somos viejos y aún no estoy listo para hacerlo."

Seungwoo regresó a la sala y se obligó a sonreír. "Tal vez somos viejos."

"Habla por ti mismo," dijo acariciando el asiento junto a él. "Ven y sé joven conmigo."

Seungwoo puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué clase de línea es esa?"

"Funcionó," dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que Seungwoo estaba caminando hacia él y no hacia su propia habitación. "¿Fuiste al gimnasio?"

"Sí," dijo, sentándose. "Estuve ahí un tiempo."

"Vi tus publicaciones," dijo Seungsik. "Déjame ver."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya tenía su mano alrededor del bíceps de Seungwoo.

"Ohhh, mírate," bromeó. "Tenemos nuestro propio Superman en el edificio."

Seungwoo se rió débilmente, pero no estaba de humor para bromear. "Siento que me comí una gran porción de kriptonita."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, creo que debería irme a la cama," dijo.

"¿Por qué no ponemos una película? Y si te duermes, te llevaré a la cama yo mismo."

Seungwoo resopló. "No puedes llevarme."

"Sí puedo," dijo. "Soy muy fuerte."

Seungwoo arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

"No estoy de acuerdo y hemos visto todo en Netflix," señaló.

"Eso fue la semana pasada. Probablemente agregaron más."

"¿Eso crees?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"Mhm," dijo. "Déjame cambiarme de ropa de trabajo muy rápido y no vayas a ningún lado."

"No puedes detenerme," bromeó.

"Si te vas mientras estoy fuera, iré a tu habitación y me acostaré contigo," amenazó.

"Eso suena _horrible_ ," dijo Seungwoo, recostándose en el sofá. No sonaba tan mal en realidad, una vez que lo pensó.

_¿Por qué pensé eso?_

Se sacudió a sí mismo. Estaba cansado y necesitado porque no se sentía bien.

Unos minutos más tarde, Seungsik regresó y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. "¿Qué vamos a ver?"

"Una de esas películas nuevas que afirmas que existen," se rió.

"¡Sí existen! ¡Es un mes nuevo!"

"No lo creo," bromeó.

"¡Mira! ¡Esto no estaba aquí antes!"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hemos visto," mintió Seungwoo.

"Ciertamente no lo había visto antes," dijo Seungsik. "No puedo creer que hayas visto algo sin mí. La traición."

"No tenemos que hacer todo juntos," dijo, simplemente se le escapó. Ni siquiera él pudo ocultar el hecho de que su tono era mordaz. No sabía lo que le pasaba.

La cara de Seungsik cayó mientras se mordía los dos labios. "Muy bien, no lo haremos."

"Estaba bromeando," dijo. "Lamento que haya salido así."

"Está bien," dijo, pero no estaba bien. Seungwoo no dejaría que nadie fuera malo con Seungsik. Ni siquiera él mismo.

"No, no lo está," dijo Seungwoo. "No debería haber dicho eso. No sé lo que me pasó."

_¿No lo sabes?_

"Tienes razón," dijo con una leve sonrisa. "No tenemos que hacer todo juntos."

"Me gusta de esa manera," dijo Seungwoo.

"A mi también," dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

"¿Podemos ver tu nueva película juntos?"

"No si no quieres," dijo Seungsik.

"¡Sí quiero! Mira, estoy listo," dijo, arrojándose al regazo de Seungsik y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Date prisa para que pueda ir a dormir y hacerte sentar aquí toda la noche."

"¿Qué clase de plan es ese?" dijo, pero ya no parecía estar molesto con él. Seungwoo no volvería a cometer ese error.

"Un plan para mí," dijo tiernamente.

"Eres despreciable," dijo Seungsik sin una pizca de malicia. "Pero ahora puedo elegir la película."

_"Nooo,"_ se quejó. "Tu gusto es terrible. Tuvimos que ver esa asquerosa película de terror por tu culpa."

"Esa _no_ fue mi idea", insistió. "Tú eres el que quería ver algo que nadie estaba mirando."

"Y teníamos casi todo el lugar para nosotros," hizo un puchero, apretándolo. "Excepto por el tipo que vomitó."

"Si queríamos ver una película solos, ¿por qué no nos quedamos en casa?" Preguntó Seungsik.

"Porque ya habíamos visto todo en Netflix," dijo.

Seungsik tarareó. "Oh, cierto."

"Lo ves," dijo, todavía haciendo pucheros y aferrándose a él.

"Bien, entonces vamos a ver Running Man," dijo.

"Bien."

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando al elenco de Running Man y a los invitados competir entre ellos. Seungwoo tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Seungsik, que le pasaba los dedos por el pelo. La tristeza volvió a crecer en él y todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta que desapareciera, pero su gran boca tenía otras ideas.

"¿Saliste esta noche?" Preguntó.

"¿Hmm?"

"Te vi venir a casa con ese tipo," dijo Seungwoo. "Me preguntaba si tenían una cita de la que no me hablaste."

"No," dijo pensativo. "Se ofreció a llevarme a casa ya que iba a nevar y no tenía ganas de decir que no."

"Oh," dijo Seungwoo, aliviado. "¿Te divertiste?"

Seungsik se echó a reír. "Tan divertido como uno puede ser cuando tomas un viaje a casa. ¿Por qué?"

"Solo te veías feliz," dijo. "Me preguntaba si estabas interesado en él."

"¿Es eso lo que te tiene de tan mal humor?" Preguntó y Seungwoo inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho algo en el momento en que su corazón comenzó a entrar en pánico. "¿Te preocupa que ya no vaya a estar aquí tanto?"

_"No,"_ dijo.

_"Aigoooo,"_ dijo Seungsik dramáticamente. "¡Nuestro Seungwoo está preocupado de que lo dejen solo!"

Seungwoo se movió para alejarse de las burlas, pero los dedos de Seungsik fueron a sus costados. "¡Oye!"

"Oh, Dios," dijo usando voz de bebé. "¡Él está tan molesto porque estuve en el auto de un hombre de extraño!"

"¡Para esto!" se retorció, pero Seungsik fue demasiado rápido. Se inclinó para salpicar la cara de Seungwoo con descuidados besos juguetones para molestarlo como lo había hecho mil veces.

Pero ninguna de esas veces Seungwoo se atrevió a volver la cara hacia él hasta ese momento.

Al principio, fue solo un roce accidental de sus labios, lo que debería haber enviado a uno de ellos chillando en agonía a la otra habitación como un niño avergonzado. Excepto que ambos se congelaron. Seungsik se echó hacia atrás un poco, sin saber qué pensar de la situación, pero Seungwoo se levantó para encontrar su boca nuevamente.

El primer beso tensó todo su cuerpo. Era nuevo y desconocido y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que sí sabía era que se sentía _bien_. Se sentía mejor que en cualquier momento en el que pudiera pensar en los pocos segundos que ambos esperaron a que el otro reaccionara. Alguien tenía que reaccionar.

Levantó las manos y ahuecó las mejillas de Seungsik para atraerlo hacia él. Todavía no se había alejado, así que probablemente estaba bien, pensó. Y luego Seungsik abrió la boca ligeramente, y pensó que iba a decir algo o comenzar a gritar con horror, pero en cambio, se dio cuenta de que le estaba devolviendo el beso.

En cuestión de segundos, un accidente los tuvo a ambos en una maraña de besos que fueron gentiles y desesperados al mismo tiempo. Era nuevo Era diferente, pero se sentía como casa. Seungsik se sentía como casa.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Estos no podrían ser ellos, ¿verdad?

_+_

Seungwoo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Seungsik y tiró de él hacia su pecho. Estaba sin aliento y aterrorizado. Si su mente pudiera calmarse, podría pensar, pero se descontrolaba al pensar en todas las formas en que su amistad podría haberse arruinado y había encontrado la opción más agresiva.

"No te vayas," suplicó Seungwoo.

"No lo haré," dijo en voz baja, su propia voz temblando.

"Por favor, no te vayas," dijo, cerrando los ojos antes de que salieran las lágrimas.

Seungsik enterró el rostro en su pecho y apretó la camisa de Seungwoo en sus puños mientras recuperaba el aliento. Seungwoo lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras comenzaba a temblar. No sabía si estaba llorando o solo nervioso, pero se odiaba a sí mismo..

"Lo siento mucho," dijo Seungwoo. "Por favor no me odies."

"Nunca podría odiarte, idiota."

"Por favor, no te vayas", dijo.

"No lo haré."

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó, Seungsik todavía estaba allí. Roncando ruidosamente y babeando por toda su camisa. No sabía si debería haberse asustado o debería haberse reído.

_Puedes dormir así en cualquier lugar, ¿no?_

Cerró los ojos y repitió la noche anterior una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podría haber sido real, pero allí estaba profundamente dormido sobre su pecho donde lo dejó. Ninguno de los dos se había movido o empujado al otro.

Seungsik todavía estaba allí.

Dijo que no se iría y no lo hizo.

Pero, ¿y si él quisiera?

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, escuchó una inhalación aguda cuando Seungsik se despertó de un sueño profundo.

"¿Qué hora es?" Dijo, levantándose. Tenía los ojos desorbitados estaba y muy confundido acerca de su entorno que definitivamente no era su habitación.

"No sé," se quejó Seungwoo. Lo alcanzó y tiró de su camisa. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí," dijo, frotándose la cara para despertarse. "¿Y tú?"

"Mhm."

"¿Ronqué?"

"Nop," mintió Seungwoo.

"Bien," sonrió. "Eso habría sido vergonzoso."

Seungwoo miró la mancha húmeda de su camisa. "Tampoco babeaste."

"¿No lo hice?" Preguntó sorprendido, pero luego miró hacia abajo y vio el desastre que había hecho. "Oh."

"Mhm."

"Lo siento," dijo Seungsik.

"Está bien."

"Es tu culpa," dijo.

"Lo sé."

"Querías que me quedara", dijo.

"Eso quería."

"Y sabes que..." comenzó, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para terminar.

_"Lo sé,"_ dijo, tirando de su camisa. "Gracias."

"Solo me habría ido si me lo pidieras," dijo en voz baja. "Siempre he hecho lo que sea que me pediste."

Antes de que Seungwoo pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, se levantó y fue a su habitación como siempre. Supuso que todo lo que podían hacer era comenzar su día normalmente.

Él también se levantó y se puso una camisa seca que no estaba cubierta de baba y se unió a él en el baño, donde un somnoliento Seungsik se lavaba los dientes. Agarró su propio cepillo de dientes y se cepillaron los dientes en silencio, como lo habían hecho miles de veces. Como era normal.

Luego, sin decir una palabra, entraron en la cocina para preparar sus propios desayunos como lo habían hecho miles de veces. Como era normal.

Todo era normal, pero al mismo tiempo, nada lo era.

Seungwoo puso su tazón en el fregadero y cerró los ojos. "No veas a nadie más."

Estaba destinado a ser una pregunta, pero salió como una demanda. _Por favor._

"No lo haré," dijo.

Seungwoo respiró hondo. "Quiero decir, a menos que quieras. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eres tu propia persona, pero por favor... no veas a nadie más."

"No lo haré," repitió con la misma suavidad, para nada molesto con él por preguntar. Se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos, no para burlarse de él esa vez y enterró la cara en su cuello.

"Por favor, no veas a nadie más," dijo nuevamente.

"¿Cuándo he visto a alguien?" Dijo en voz baja. "¿Cuándo he estado con alguien más que tú?"

"No sé," dijo Seungwoo, con la voz atrapada en su garganta como si fuera a llorar.

"¿Cuándo has estado con alguien más que yo?"

Eso lo sacudió. Pensó lo más lejos que pudo, pero no había una sola persona con la que hubiera coqueteado en años. No había habido nadie más con quien hubiera querido estar.

"No puedo recordarlo," dijo.

Seungsik tarareó. "Es bueno ver que finalmente empiezas a prestar atención. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que nunca te entendieras."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó, retrocediendo.

"Significa," dijo, quitando el cabello de los ojos de Seungwoo. "Siempre eres el último en darte cuenta."

"¿Oh? Y si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?"

"Lo hice," dijo. "Te digo que te amo todos los días."

Las mejillas de Seungwoo ardieron, al escuchar esas palabras así por primera vez y miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

_"Aigoo,"_ bromeó Seungsik. "Pensé que se suponía que eras el duro."

"Cállate," gruñó antes de besarlo a propósito esa vez y lo curioso fue que no se sentía nuevo o extraño porque Seungsik se sentía como casa y siempre habían sido así, incluso si era un poco lento para darse cuenta.


End file.
